disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dipper Clones
Paper Jam Dipper Quattro (#4) Clone #5 Clone #6 Clone #7 Clone #8 Clone #9 Clone #10}} |home = Gravity Falls Forest (Tracy and Quattro) |affiliations = Dipper Pines (formerly) |leaders = Tyrone Dipper Pines (formerly) |fate = Most were melted by a water sprinkler; Tyrone dissolved after drinking some soda; Clones 3 and 4 currently live in the woods |alignment = Neutral}}Dipper Clones are copies of Dipper Pines, made from Stan's copying machine in the episode "Double Dipper". Background The clones of Dipper were spawned from the dilapidated copying machine Dipper and Mabel discovered when Dipper accidentally copied a part of himself on the machine. These clones share the traits and memories of the person they're copied from, except that they are made of paper and are missing physical details the original would have. In addition to this, the color schemes of the clones are more desaturated than Dipper's. If a paper jam occurs during the copying process, the clone comes out deformed and muddled. A clone's only known weakness is contact with liquid of any type. Behavior Each clone created is shown to have the same personality as the original, because of this the clones will either work together or be enemies depending on the person's personality. In "Double Dipper", the clones only turned on Dipper because he strayed from the plan, this shows that the clones will usually be focused on the task at hand and will not stop unless they decide to. Role in the series Dipper Pines created clones of himself when he needs to be in two places at once. He named the clones by numbers, him being 1, or "Dipper Classic", the second clone being 2, the third clone being 3, and so on. There are ten Dipper clones. The first clone, originally called "#2", named itself Tyrone. One defective clone, called Paper Jam Dipper, was not numbered, but was kept around. Clones 5 through 10 and Paper Jam Dipper all eventually disintegrate when hit with water from the Shack's sprinkler system. As Paper Jam Dipper disintegrates, he says, "It's better this way for Paper Jam Dipper." Tyrone disintegrates after drinking Pitt Cola, forgetting the consequences. In the series finale "Weirdmageddon", a photo reveals 3 (Tracey) and 4 (Quattro) have made an encampment somewhere in Gravity Falls Forest and are wearing raincoats to perfect them from getting wet and melting. Trivia *Like Dipper, all of the clones are voiced by Jason Ritter. *In the promo, when a clone popped up from paper, the animators appear to use screen tone, which is often used in manga. *The clones aren't exact copies of their original, as seen in "Double Dipper". They don't wear bow ties like the original Dipper does, nor do they have the blue tree on their hats. *Number 5 seems to be slightly more quick thinking, for he was the one thought that Dipper shouldn't be the one to dance with Wendy if he didn't follow the plan. Also, he was the one who grabbed Dipper just before he was about to call out. *The clones all have something that they do well (for instance, 5 has quick thinking). *The clones' weakness to liquid appears to reference how liquid dissolves ink and paper, what the clones are made from. Gallery 1000px-S1e7_hand_melting.png|Arm Tyrone.png|Tyrone 1000px-S1e7_copier_breaks.png|Tracey (Dipper Clone #3) Paper Jam Dipper.png|Paper Jam Dipper 1000px-S1e7_3_and_4_stealing_bike.png|Quattro (Dipper Clone #4) 1000px-S1e7_clone_5_thumbs_up.png|Dipper Clone #5 1000px-S1e7_6_ringing_bell.png|Dipper Clone #6 1000px-S1e7_7_adding_gel.png|Dipper Clone #7 1000px-S1e7_6_luring_stan.png|Dipper Clone #8 1000px-S1e7_clone_9_yelling.png|Dipper Clone #9 1000px-S1e7_10_changing_music.png|Dipper Clone #10 Dipper-Clones-2and3.png S1e7 desk window and copier.png Tyrone With Paper Jammed Dipper Clone.png|Tyrone With Paper Jammed Dipper Clone S1e7 fire sprinklers.png|Dipper Clones' death References Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Character groups Category:Those destroyed Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters